The invention relates to an electrical connection clamp for connecting an electrical conductor to an electrical device such as an electrical connection box or connecting bar for connecting the conductors of a connecting cable to an electrical device, e.g., an electric oven. The connecting clamp has a substantially U-shaped clamping body, having a midsection to which the conductor is preferably connected by means of a clamping screw, and one arm of which ends in at least one insertable blade.
Such a connecting clamp is described in the unpublished DE- OS 36 43 593.
By means of the clamping screw, the electrical conductor is clamped to a connecting clamp.
A corresponding flat socket may be mounted on an end of a second conductor for receiving the insertable blade, whereby both conductors will be electrically connected to each other.
Such connecting clamps are used in so-called cable connection boxes or cable connection bars, with which an electrical connection cable is joined to an electrical device such as an electric cooker.
The connection box is normally located in an opening in the casing of the electrical device and forms, as such, the intersection between an outer network and the device.
The ends of the cable leading into the device are normally provided with sockets, mounted on the insertable blades, which extend on the under/inner side of the connection box.
By the clamping screw which is accessible after a cap of the connection box has been opened, the individual conductors from the connection cable can be connected by an electrician. In a similar way, connection takes place by means of a connection bar, which is located inside a casing of the device, and is therefore not so easily accessible from the outside.
Conventional connection clamps only have the insertable blades mentioned for flat sockets as "inner" connection parts. Often, however, one or the other end of the conductors leading into the insides of the device are not provided with such a flat socket, but with a insertion element, i.e., a flat insertable blade or a pin. Such an insertion element cannot then automatically be connected to the known connecting clamp, and a special coupling piece is required. This is particularly the case with interference eliminator filters, which are housed inside the device and which have at least one (in practice three) flat insertable blade or pin, which has to be connected with one of three conductors of the connection cables.
For such connection, three connecting wires were previously required, each provided with a flat socket on both of its ends. Apart from the fact assembly is thereby complicated and expensive, the electrical efficiency of the interference filter is thereby reduced.